1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to power generation, distribution and processing systems and in particular to a power generation and/or distribution system which combines a microturbine with an energy storage device.
2. Background of the Invention
Conventional power generation and distribution systems are configured to maximize the specific hardware used. In the case of a conventional turbogenerator, for example, the output or bus voltage varies with the speed of the turbine engine. In such systems, the turbine speed must be regulated to control the output or bus voltage, making it less efficient.
The assignee of the present disclosure has designed and developed efficient microturbines for a myriad of applications including power grid and stand-alone applications, to name a few. While these microturbines yield very low emissions and high thermal efficiency, they may have a slow transient response to certain load changes.
A power generation system is disclosed. In one embodiment, the power generation system includes a fuel source, a turbogenerator coupled to the fuel source, and a power controller coupled to the turbogenerator. The power controller includes an AC/DC power converter that converts AC power generated by the turbogenerator to DC power on output lines for supplying a DC load. The power controller regulates the fuel to the turbogenerator, independent of a DC voltage on the output lines. A capacitor, coupled across the output lines, sources power to and/or sinks power from the output lines due to load changes by the DC load.
Other embodiments are disclosed and claimed herein.